This very Moment
by Neena
Summary: It's an Evian fic ... it's probably going to contain the whole town, but it's mainly Evian. Read it please :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I owned Julian. I'm broke beyond belief so don't sue me. I'm only a meager fan.  
  
Main Characters: Julian Crane, Eve Russell Appearances: The rest of the town.  
  
Rating: Not sure yet. By the end probably PG-15 though knowing me. (  
  
This Very Moment  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As the soft sounds of a female jazz singer drifted from the speakers he took another sip of his brandy. He was stretched across the couch deep in thought.  
  
"If only I hadn't listened to my father. I could be with you, the woman I love. Instead I'm here, alone in a house with a floozy for a fiancée." Julian sighed and sat up. He took another sip of his brandy as he stood. Walking over to the CD player he stopped the tape and removed it. With a solemn look on his face he walked over to his desk and locked the tape in the top middle drawer.  
  
"I've made so many mistakes." He said aloud to himself.  
  
"And I'm sure you'll keep making them." A voice said from the phone.  
  
"Father! Don't you know how to leave people alone? Oh wait who am I kidding?" Julian said rolling his eyes. "Your life is getting the scoop on everyone else's life. You don't actually have a life of your own."  
  
"Watch your mouth Julian." Alistair warned. Julian just rolled his eyes and went to refill his brandy.  
  
"I'm tired of hearing that tape of Eve. Will you just get over it already? I told you to stay away from her and I mean it." Alistair said.  
  
"First of all, I'll listen to whatever I want to listen too. Secondly, I love Eve and I don't plan on just 'getting over it'." Julian shot back.  
  
"You don't know what love is Julian. Even if you did you wouldn't have the spine or guts to stand up for what you wanted."  
  
"People change Father. I don't think you know who I am anymore." Julian said quietly as he thought about his mistake of choosing money and power over Eve. "What did you want anyways, to bug me?"  
  
"I called to tell you to stay away from Eve. If you don't, you're going to be sorry." Alistair said in a commanding voice.  
  
"What are you going to do Father, disown me? I really don't care what you do to me. I'd be penniless if I could only have Eve and her love." Julian said.  
  
"You're turning into a pathetic sap Julian." Alistair said sadly. "You've always been pathetic, but this sappiness is becoming really annoying."  
  
"I'm not in the mood for this right now. Goodbye Father." Julian said reaching his hand towards the phone.  
  
"Don't you da." Alistair said as Julian disconnected the phone.  
  
"I love you Eve and I'll do everything in my power to protect you." Julian said softly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Eve Russell sighed and settled farther into the couch as TC started another one of his tangents.  
  
"You're never home Eve. You don't spend enough time with me and the girls. That's why Whitney is running off with that punk Chad." TC yelled as he paced the floor.  
  
"TC, this is not my fault. You knew when you married me that I was going to be a doctor. You knew what kind of hours I'd have. Stop trying to blame all this on me." Eve pleaded softly.  
  
"I've been both a mother and a father to our children. You're never around." TC growled.  
  
"That's not true TC." Eve said loudly as she stood up. "I've been a mother to my children and you know it."  
  
"On occasion when you're patients didn't need you. Your not being here is the reason that Whitney's running off." TC frowned.  
  
"The reason Whitney is leaving is because you disowned her." Eve yelped. "You're just mad because she wants to do something besides your precious tennis."  
  
"I thought you didn't like music." TC shot back. "Why would you rather have her do that instead of tennis?" "It's not the music I have a problem with TC. It's the lifestyle." Eve shot back.  
  
"And what would you know about the lifestyle?" TC yelled.  
  
"What's going on?" Liz asked walking quickly into the room. "I could hear you guys yelling all the way in my apartment." Liz turned and looked at Eve with a smug look. "Is anything wrong?" She asked in a syrupy voice.  
  
"I was just telling Eve that it's her fault Whitney's leaving." TC explained. "It's not like she's been around to be a mother."  
  
Eve's cell phone rang just as she was about to reply to TC.  
  
"Of course," TC grumbled. "Like always the hospital comes first."  
  
"Shut up TC." Eve said as she answered her cell phone. "Dr. Russell." Eve listened for a minute. "I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and walked to the desk to pick up her medical bag.  
  
"Were do you think you're going?" TC whined.  
  
"To work TC. It's called a job. You should try it." Eve sighed.  
  
"Whatever, walk out like you always do." TC replied.  
  
"Grow up TC." Eve said and walked out the door.  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
